


Remnant’s Sapphire

by Breemarie12256



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: This story was originally written by Skylar Sparks, who recently abandoned it. Since I loved the story so much, I’m taking it upon myself to take over in writing chapters for Remnant’s Sapphire. Well, unless Skylar decides to continue it his/herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by Skylar Sparks, who recently abandoned it. Since I loved the story so much, I’m taking it upon myself to take over in writing chapters for Remnant’s Sapphire. Well, unless Skylar decides to continue it his/herself.

The next morning, Sapphire walked down the staircase, strolling over to the kitchen where Kali was making breakfast. Blake was sitting at their short table with a cup of tea at her side, she was holding a book with one hand while using the other to eat her pancakes. Sapphire put her backpack down next to her and went to join Blake at the table. Blake looked up from reading her book and smiled at her little sister, before continuing to read. 

Sapphire tried her best to plaster a fake smile on her face, but failed, because Blake noticed. The older girl frowned slightly, putting her book down. Blake sighed, and began to speak. 

“Sapphire,” she started, getting the younger girl’s attention. “Mom told me what happened at school yesterday, before I arrived. We thought this over together, and decided that you shouldn’t go today.” Blake said, taking a sip from her tea. 

Sapphire suddenly had flashbacks of what went down yesterday flow into her head. She felt like going to her room and crying in a corner again just by thinking about those painful memories. She didn’t deserve this kindness, especially since she’s a human and not a Faunus like everyone else on this island. Sapphire blinked back her tears, not daring to break down now. She continued to eat her breakfast silently, not wanting to talk about what she experienced in class. 

Sapphire couldn’t take it anymore. “Why....” she whispered, catching Blake and Kali’s attention. 

 

Blake grew concerned in less than a minute, exchanging a look with her mother, who had the same worried expression on her face. 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?! I’m a human! I don’t belong here! I belong in heaven with my parents!” Sapphire screamed, beginning to cry. Tears were blurring her vision. Sapphire found herself running back to her room, avoiding Blake’s shouting. 

She locked the door, scrambling to her corner, and sat down on the hard wooden floor, sobbing. Sapphire didn’t hear the door slowly opening, and she didn’t see Blake entering the room. Blake sighed, walking to Sapphire’s huddled form. She sat down next to the depressed twelve-year-old, and wrapped her arms around her little sister. 

Sapphire felt Blake’s hand run up and down her back, she had to admit that Blake’s warmth was soothing. Sapphire returned the hug, letting out all the pain she’s been building up since last night. Sapphire sobbed harder into Blake’s shoulder, as the latter held her.


	2. Crossposting

Hey guys!! 

 

Just so you know, I’ll be crossposting this story on Wattpad so everyone else in the fandom can see Skylar’s amazing writing! And the same writing that inspired me to continue the story for her. 

 

See ya next chapter!!

 

Breemarie9925–


	3. Comfort

It took Blake a while to calm Sapphire down. Her little sister was very emotional, especially after her parents had died right in front of her. Even if Sapphire already calmed down, Blake still held her in her arms in case Sapphire breaks down again.   
Blake sighed, looking down at the child leaning against her shoulder. She ran her fingers through Sapphire’s hair in a comforting manner, since the poor little girl needed to compose herself. And it would obviously take a long time, but Blake didn’t mind. 

Sapphire woke up from her little nap and felt Blake’s fingers run through her hair. She relaxed in Blake’s arms. Blake reminded her so much of her Mom, and how the woman would hold her until she calmed down. Just thinking of her real Mom made Sapphire’s eyes well up with tears again, but she couldn’t break down now, because she literally just recovered from her previous breakdown. 

Blake pulled back from the embrace, and immediately felt heartbroken when she saw that Sapphire was about to break once again. 

“Sapphire.” 

 

Sapphire looked up at her older sister, she felt scared when she heard the hardness in Blake’s voice. She was so nervous, practically shivering. 

“Don’t keep everything inside. It’s bad for your mental health.” Blake said, pulling Sapphire into a tight embrace. 

Sapphire couldn’t pent anything inside anymore. She burst into tears, hugging Blake back and sobbing loudly into Blake’s shoulder. For her part, Blake sat there and held her.....again. She didn’t pity Sapphire at all, but she just couldn’t believe that the kids in her class would go too far and start beating her up. Did at least one adult know about this? 

“Sapphire, do any of your teachers know about what’s been going on when they’re not around?” Blake asked, she’d grow angry if the teachers did know about it and didn’t do anything. 

Sapphire didn’t say anything, she just shook her head no. Sapphire continued to cry, burying her face deeper into Blake’s shoulder. Blake sighed and stood up, picking Sapphire up. She led the kid to her bed, laying her little sister down on top of the covers. 

“All right. Just get some rest, okay? You’ve had a rough afternoon. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.” Blake said, walking over to the door and opened it. Blake looked over her shoulder. 

“Sapphire?” 

 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“If you ever want to talk about anything, then you know where to find me.” 

 

Before Sapphire could say “okay”, Blake was already out of her line of sight. Sapphire layed there, closing her eyes slowly. And then black invaded her vision.


	4. Troublemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire goes back to school and gets in a fight with Josh, Blake is disappointed in her.

Sapphire entered the classroom, with a pit of nervousness in her stomach. Blake, Kali, and Ghira let her go back to school today, while still being concerned about how things would go compared to last time. Mrs. Flora was already there, currently setting up for the lesson for today. The woman smiled at her kindly, motioning her hand towards a desk. 

It took Sapphire less than a second to understand what the teacher was trying to tell her.   
Sapphire put her notebook and pencil case down on the desk and sat in her seat. She waited quietly for the bell to ring for first period. Sapphire noticed students filing into the room a few minutes later, including Josh, who smirked evilly when he saw her. That made Sapphire more nervous. 

During attendance, Josh was taunting Sapphire in the back row quietly, so that the teacher couldn’t hear him. Sapphire was getting fed up with him. Before Mrs. Flora could say her name, Sapphire was out of her seat. She definitely looked mad.   
Sapphire stomped to where Josh sits and froze in front of him. He smirked at her, and began to tease her again. 

“What’s the matter, human? Are you too weak to defend yourself against a simple taunt? Pathetic.” Josh said, earning laughs from the rest of the class. Mrs. Flora glared at her students, she glanced at Sapphire with a glint of concern in her eyes.   
Sapphire felt anger boil inside of her. And finally.......

She exploded. 

 

Sapphire cried out in rage and pulled her hand back, Josh’s smirk disappeared from his face when he felt something hard hit him square in the face. The room went quiet, everyone stared at Sapphire in shock. Mrs. Flora spoke up, breaking the silence.   
“Sapphire! Please go to the principal’s office! I will inform your parents about this!” Mrs. Flora demanded, Sapphire’s eyes widened in fear, she’s never been to the principal’s office before. 

Sapphire slowly gathered her stuff together and lifted her body from her chair. She walked to the door, hearing giggles from students as she passed them, and then she was completely out of the classroom.   
_____________________________________________

The walk to the principal’s office was a long one. Sapphire’s never been to this part of the school, so she had trouble finding the place. When she entered the office, Sapphire saw Blake standing near the secretary’s desk. When her older sister saw her, she frowned. 

‘Great,’ Sapphire thought to herself. ‘She already knows.’ Sapphire was practically fidgeting when Blake approached her.   
Blake took Sapphire’s hand, and walked out of the office, not talking to the child once on the way back to their house. When they were inside, Blake sat down on the large sofa in the living room. She waved her hand to the empty space next to her on the couch. 

Sapphire hesitantly sat down next to the older girl, she didn’t say anything, because she was afraid that Blake was going to scold her for doing something that wasn’t supposed to be done. 

Sapphire felt her body being pulled to the side, wrapped in a hug. She returned the hug immediately, feeling Blake’s warmth always calmed her down. Sapphire buried her head into Blake’s chest, murmuring apologies to the young woman. Blake sighed heavily. 

“So,” Blake started, making Sapphire look up from her chest. “What happened?” Blake asked, and then Sapphire began to tell the story. 

Blake listened when Sapphire told her about Josh and her classmates constantly bullying her every hour of the day. And also how she punched Josh in the face because she was outraged. Sapphire then started to break down for the first time since yesterday.   
Blake pulled her little sister’s body, that was racking with sobs, closer to her. God, how bad she felt. Sapphire was getting teased very badly, and it needed to stop. Now. Blake held her younger sibling, as the little girl leaning against her chest was letting out all of the emotions she’s been keeping inside of her. 

After a long ten minutes, Sapphire fell asleep in Blake’s arms. Blake stood up, holding Sapphire, and walked to her old room she had as a child.   
Blake tucked Sapphire into the bed, pulling the covers over the younger girl’s small form. She placed a hand on Sapphire’s face, brushing her fingers along the little girl’s cheek. 

Blake sighed again, walking away from Sapphire, and out the door, closing it behind her.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve spent a lot of time making this chapter because it’s an important part of the plot for this book. I worked hard on this, so....enjoy!!

Ghira Belladonna sat at his desk in his studio. Checking local news reports from Mistral, since the Belladonna family would be going there soon. Apparently, in southern Anima, a group of young huntsman and huntresses defeated an ancient Grimm that’s been around for years. Three of the people he didn’t recognize, but the young woman in the red hood looked familiar. Even if he hated Sun Wukong, Blake’s annoying boyfriend who followed his little girl home, the stupid monkey Faunus was helpful with some things. 

Like giving him and his wife information on Blake’s teammates from Beacon. Ghira knew the young girl with the red cape was Blake’s team leader—Ruby Rose. Ruby may only be fifteen-years-old, but, according to Sun, she was accepted into Beacon early because of her impressive skills with wielding her scythe. By Professor Ozpin himself.   
Ghira sighed, putting the paper down on his mahogany desk. Blake would want to hear this.   
_________________________

“Come in.” Ghira said, giving whoever was at the door permission to come into his office.   
Ghira heard the door click, and then he looked up from the newspaper to see Blake and Sun standing near the doorway. “Hey Mr. B! What do you need? Oh yeah, and can you tell Blake that you actually like me now?” Sun said, Blake glared at the monkey Faunus, while Ghira’s face expression turned from gentle and kind to extremely mad.   
“I really don’t like you.” Ghira growled, Blake giggled at that. Even if her dad was creepy sometimes, his attitude towards Sun was amusing to her. Blake’s smile faded. 

‘Ughh... focus, Blake!’ The young woman thought to herself. ‘This is serious! Think about how amazing Sun is later! Wait.....what!?!’ 

Blake focused her sight on her father. 

“Anyway, why did you call us here, Dad?” Blake asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The expression on Ghira’s face switched back to the “kind dad” look. He was glad Blake was participating in the conversation so that he didn’t have to hear Sun talk anymore. 

“Blake, tell me, does this young girl look familiar to you?” Ghira asked, holding up the newspaper for Blake and Sun to see. 

‘The Nuckelavee was defeated by a group of young huntsman and huntresses who are also survivors of the Fall of Beacon. This group is known as Team RNJR (Ranger). The team was lead by sixteen-year-old prodigy Ruby Rose. Her teammates were Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.   
Team RNJR was last seen in Kuroyuri, a village that’s been abandoned for years. The team was picked up by some Mistralian airships. Bringing the legendary huntsman Qrow Branwen—-who was severely injured—- on board.’ 

Blake stared at the paper in shock. Sun was barely moving a muscle. And Ghira was sitting in front of them waiting for either his daughter or her annoying boyfriend to speak.   
“R-Ruby.....?” Blake whispered, visibly shaking in fear. Ruby wasn’t supposed to be in Mistral! She was supposed to be staying home in Patch with Yang! Unless...... 

Blake gasped. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Ruby.....ran away. 

Why? Why would Ruby do that? As far as she knew, Ruby and Yang never left each other’s side. They always stayed together. 

“Looks like we’ll be getting more help than we expected.” Sun said, Blake sighed in annoyance. 

“Great....” Blake muttered, clenching her fists. If she ever sees Ruby again, then she’s going to give the little red hooded girl a really tight hug. But then, she remembered her little sister was here. 

“Just great....”


	6. An Unexpected Reunion

Three days later, the Belladonnas were finally in Mistral, Sun’s home. Sapphire was very happy that she wasn’t going to school anymore. Especially when Josh isn’t in her sight.   
She, Blake, and Sun were walking around town, on their way to Haven. But, suddenly, the trio heard voices. Familiar voices. They saw a group of young huntsman and huntresses turn the corner, and Blake knew all of them.   
“I’m just saying, Ren, you shouldn’t put healthy herbs inside someone’s pancakes like that! It could kill so many people!!” Nora yelled at her partner, causing another voice to chime into their conversation. 

“Y’know, I really want to know how you knew Ren did something so cruel like that!” Jaune said, slightly grinning as the group continued to walk in the direction of Blake and Sun. 

“BECAUSE THERE WERE STUPID GREEN SPECS ON TOP OF THE PANCAKES. ACTING LIKE TOPPINGS!!” Nora screamed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. Everyone except Ren and Nora chuckled. Sun smirked at Blake, and she smirked back, knowing what he wanted to do. Even if Sapphire didn’t know what was going on, she still wanted to join them. 

Ruby’s POV: 

I silently chuckled when Nora dramatically screamed at Ren and Jaune about her pancake issue. It was good to laugh after six months of traveling and fighting. Even if we’ll be making a plan to stop Salem soon.   
Then, I heard something, I may not be a Faunus like Blake, but I can still hear pretty well. I turned around to find a little girl sitting on the ground in front of me. She had scarlet hair and bright, sapphire eyes. She was cute. 

I felt sympathetic though, was she abandoned? She doesn’t look like a Faunus. Ren, Nora, and Jaune looked at me in confusion, until they saw the poor kid I knelt in front of. We all said nothing, until I decided to speak up.   
“Ren....,” I started, Ren looked at me with worry. “Can you use your semblance to calm her down? I don’t think any of us would want Mistral surrounded by Grimm anytime soon.” I said, Ren nodded and walked up to the little girl in front of me. 

No one’s POV: 

Blake and Sun were watching from the distance as Ren “calmed” Sapphire down. They didn’t even know what his semblance was! 

Sun smirked. “Shall we?” He asked, Blake smirked back. “We shall.” 

Blake and Sun quietly emerged from the shadows, joining the group from behind. The others didn’t even notice them. So far, so good. 

The two Faunus snuck behind Jaune, and then went into the knight’s line of sight. Jaune’s eyes widened at the sight of Blake, he craned his head towards Ruby, whose back was facing him.   
“Blake....?” Jaune whispered, quiet enough for Ruby to not hear. He assumed Blake was trying to surprise Ruby, because why else would she show herself to him? 

Blake plastered a smile on her face as she continued to walk to her young team leader. Blake gently tapped Ruby’s shoulder, making the girl glance behind her. 

“Oh! Hey Blake!” Ruby said, before turning back to Sapphire, who was trying her best to stifle her laughing. Ruby’s eyes widened like saucers. 

“Wait....” Ruby started, turning back around to face the Cat Faunus again. Blake smiled knowingly, she knew what was going to happen next. 

“BLAKE!?!”


	7. Surprise and Update

Hey guys! 

Sooo I know I haven’t posted in a while. And that’s because I’ve been dealing with some things outside of the screen. Because I’m human and I have a life.   
Anyway, I just wanted to let you know this story ISN’T discontinued. I haven’t posted a new chapter in a while because next chapter something big is going to happen. And I think you’ll be interested in what you read. So I’m taking my time to write the best chapter I can for you guys and hopefully all my hard work pays off. 

Well, I need to dash so....see you next chapter! 

Bree out—

PS: Go Pats!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp....I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter!! I’ll try to update tomorrow, stay tuned!


End file.
